old poem to my dear dead
by Reveire
Summary: Pues esta era la diosa cuya leyenda se escribía en prosa.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Tokyo Ghoul cada vez más al borde de la locura y posiblemente del final, y yo acá soñando con el posible reencuentro de esta perdida OTP. (Sí, dah). Esto se ubicaría en el universo actual (?) con este Kaneki cruel y la Rize olvidada (a ver si vuelve a ser recordada, god). Y esto no tiene sentido no, menos para ser intento de crimen/tragedia. ¡Espero que se disfrute, igual!

* * *

 **Old poem to my dear dead**

* * *

Pues esta era la diosa cuya leyenda se escribía en prosa.

Kaneki siempre supo amarla, y hacerlo era como ahogarse en la mayor de las penas gloriosas. Adoraba sus cariños violetas y los besos imaginarios con sabor ácido, hundiéndose bajo las venas de plástico. Le extasiaba envolverse en una sinfonía perturbada, espantosa y terrorífica en el sólo sentido de pensarla. Ken la quiere porque ha encontrado en este amor cierta parte de él que creía extraviada entre las pesadillas de los días.

Incluso cuando se vuelve mitómano consentido y miente a su reinado haciéndose llamar Sasaki-kun, hay un dolor muy bello y nostálgico bajo sus huesos que le recuerdan haber amado a cierta diosa que lo destruyó, que se ha reído ante su desprecio.

(«ódiala, cómetela, devórate esos morados pozos en las comisuras de sus labios», le dicen).

Pero Kaneki ha encontrado cierto rasgo macabro bajo la imagen idealizada de ella. Él le ha visto trozos de lamentos taciturnos, crueldades chuecas y uñas gastadas de tanto raspar la puerta. A Kaneki-kun el hambre de Rize-san ya le parece patética. Es que de todo este callejón de monstruos caníbales él es el único que en verdad le quiere, pues ha descubierto toda esa crueldad estúpida bajo ella que aún así le conmueve y añora ser destruido por sus garras amarillentas.

Cuando la vuelve a ver (si es que la encuentra) ella trae manos empapadas como las calles tenebrosas y un clavel perdido entre sus rosas. Tiene su bellísima sonrisa malévola y sus ojos empañados de tormentas, y con la voz cansada le susurra: «Ah, Kaneki-kun, vaya que has cambiado».

(y él siente cierto temblor nunca vivido entre sus costillas, y le encanta le encanta le encanta le encanta le encanta).

Adopta su viejísima sonrisa en el tiempo en que se cuenta que él fue humano, y sonreía tímidamente fascinado por la belleza mística de ella. Le habla como si de su primer encuentro se encontrase, sonrojadísimo (aunque un poco de mentiras):

«Ah, Rize-san, es que nunca te he olvidado, ¿sabes? Jijiji. Y es que… bueno, yo me he muerto muchas veces, ¿sabes, sabes? Pero nunca te he olvidado, no. Me han acuchillado hasta los ojos y pateado la memoria, siempre me han tratado de muñeca tú lo sabes bien sí. Y bueno, tú sabes…sí, tú sabes bien que yo te traigo entre mis…bueno, no importa. Me alegro haber cambiado, Rize-san».

Es el primer encuentro sólo que él es el rey, el dios, el muerto andante. Y esta es la diosa cuya leyenda se escribía en prosa pero ahora anda con el cuerpo agotadísimo y la vida añorando la carne bajo su alma. Está débil, la pobre Rize-san, y aunque sea autora del amor trágico ya nada importa porque se ha encontrado con que Kaneki-kun tiene en el rostro pintada la crueldad y el agotamiento de quien ya ha andado durante toda la vida.

Resuena en el eco su vieja sabiduría: «Eso es, Kaneki-kun, vivir es comer».

Entonces él la come.

Kaneki Ken que ya ha vivido tantas vidas como el infierno puede vivir, le devora sus noches y sus insomnios, y le devuelve la placentera tortura del odio hacia uno mismo y el manjar de la carne contra los dientes amarillos; la vida tomado como un verso breve contra el asfalto y los cabellos violetas con el vestido de verano luciendo su sonrisa mentirosa. (Qué placer es la vida, sí).

Mientras la mata ella no grita, ni se deleita. Kaneki-kun se devora su piel con aroma a granos de café y su sangre de azúcar que le envenena la garganta. Antes de darse cuenta está llorando y destrozándose a carcajadas.

Kaneki tiene una corona de rey tuerto entonces y entre sus dedos de uñas rotas se le enredan los cabellos pegajosos de ella.

Así que la arrastra hasta el fondo del jardín de los claveles y no importa si su cadáver grisáceo se mancha con la tierra mojada, no: ha adornado su cadáver con piel suave y le ha regado los ojos morados y crueles para que en algún futuro lejano ella sea la reina de sus pesadillas y la prosa de los años viejos

Entonces es él con el cabello negro revuelto, la respiración agitadísima, la sangre ajena sobre su piel de cemento y los ojos de demonio improvisado inyectados de una emoción enamoradiza. Mientras observa su cadáver rosado, tirado como si de la flora de su alma se tratase, se relame los labios, volviendo a enamorarse. Y con voz de lenguaje abismal, se exclama a sí mismo sin dejar de verla, fascinado:

«¿El mundo? Debe ser inmenso, como suelen contar. Pero el mundo simplemente es, para mí, este árbol con sus ramas asomadas por el otoño, el espantoso azul del bello cielo y el rostro de esta muchacha con sus tiernos moretones sobre su piel desojada».

Verán: al amor lo pintan como si de humedad contra la piel se tratase.

.

.


End file.
